


傲娇配啤酒

by ojbk



Category: hcy148 - Fandom, 华晨宇 | Hua Chenyu (Musician), 华晨宇水仙, 明星同人
Genre: ABO, M/M, 年上, 私设ooc
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ojbk/pseuds/ojbk
Relationships: 卷飒
Kudos: 14





	1. 关于人妻配小作精的年上卷飒会不会很香的探讨

纯瞎扯。

深夜十二点，从门外的走廊上传来一阵规律的脚步声，然后在防盗门前停下了。

即使工作到这么晚才回家，男人的外表依旧不见狼狈，只有金丝边框眼镜没遮住的眼下青黑暴露出了他的疲倦。

“卷先生”用钥匙开了门，房子里如他所预料到的那样，一片黑暗，并没有人给他亮着灯。

他也见怪不怪了。

在外人眼中，在火星集团工作的华卷是个人生赢家；身为 alpha 的他有出色的外貌，体面的工作，还有一位身娇体软 omega 娇妻，日子过得简直不要太滋润。

那么，实际上呢？

卷仔细地脱下皮鞋，穿上室内拖鞋，然后将它们仔细摆在门口。接着他进屋把脱下的袜子放进洗衣娄里，然后将西装外套和领带摘下，整齐地收进衣柜里。

进浴室之前他把脱下的脏衣服也全部丢尽了洗衣娄里，等着与第二天的义务一起放进洗衣机里洗；他自己则会在十五分钟内清洗好自己，然后在十二点二十五准时躺在床上，结束这一天的流程。

对于华卷来说，生活就是一张张计划表，按部就班地做好一切就可以了。

虽然有的时候，总有些名叫“意外”的小麻烦出来干扰他的计划，让他不得不修改计划以解决这些麻烦。这些麻烦或来自于巧合，或来自于一些不规矩的，喜欢制造麻烦的人。

当他打开浴室灯的时候，眼前的一切让他皱紧眉头。

洗漱台上的香皂、洗面奶和梳子等物不规则地摆放着，地上还有水渍和零星几根黑发。

哦，梳子上也有几根。

洗澡的时候，华卷惬意地感受着热水的冲刷，然后在挤按沐浴露的时候，却发现它完全是个空瓶子了。

华卷：“ …… ”

这让他不得不暂停淋浴，光着身子去洗漱台下的柜子里拿备用沐浴露。

刚擦干的地砖又淋湿了。

如此，当华卷终于清洗好自己，吹好头发，并且收拾好浴室的时候，已经是十二点三十五分了，他被剥夺了至少十分钟的睡眠时间。

不过十分钟的误差还是可以忍受的，他穿着睡衣钻进被窝，打算睡觉。

一秒、两秒 …… 华卷突然感觉到脚底好像触到了什么，他打开台灯掀开被子一看，发现是一件睡衣。

是十立风的。

他把睡衣仔细叠好，想收进十立风的衣柜里，打开的时候却又被眼前乱糟糟的景象给惊呆了。

这一晚，卷先生入睡的准确时间是十二点五十四，甚至都没凑个整。

第二天一早，卷先生被六点准时响起的闹钟叫醒，并在它刚响第一声的时候就摁掉了它。

他保持摁着闹钟的姿势闭目沉思了一会，然后还是起床了。

困。

上、下、左、右、里、外 …… 卷先生仔细地拿着电动牙刷清理牙齿，每一个地方停留三十秒钟，然后换下一个地方。浴室被他前一晚上收拾得干干净净，洗漱用品也全部规矩地摆进了架子里，他看着镜子里反出的整齐的浴室和自己泛青的眼皮，颇有种成就感。

早餐是他自己做的烤面包三明治加一杯咖啡，十分钟内解决后，他穿好西装，打好领带，再次一丝不苟地出门工作了。

房子的另一位主人彻夜未归，对他来说似乎也习以为常了。

依旧是十二点整，结束一天工作的卷先生拿钥匙打开家门，本来以为还会是一片黑暗的他这次收获了一点小意外，或者说惊吓。

客厅的灯大开着，门口散落着一双黑靴子，抬眼向前看去，几件脱下来的衣物被胡乱扔在地上，从门口到浴室导出了一条路出来。

嗯，卷皱眉动了一下鼻子，是立风回来了。

浴室里传出花洒的声音，应该是他的 omega 在洗澡，而且 … 空气中有一股浓重的酒味。

卷把十立风的鞋子摆好，然后照例把自己的衣物收起来，又在进屋的路上把立风随便丢在地上的衣服一件一件捡起。

外套、衬衫、裤子、内衣 …… 捡起最后一件的时候，他停留在了浴室的门口。

浴室门没关，灯也开着，所以他清楚地看到立风并没有真的在洗澡。

十立风靠坐在浴缸外面，全身上下只穿了一件白色的衬衫，虽然看不清楚，但刚捡到眼前这人内衣的华卷有理由认为十立风真的“只”穿着白衬衫。

花洒颤颤巍巍地挂在钩子上，斜着喷出的凉水正好全向着立风去了，他却好像睡着了似的没感觉，闭眼靠在那里一动不动的。

华卷把手里的衣服丢进洗衣娄里，然后才上前关掉了喷头。

立风的头稍稍转动了一下，然后也没睁眼。

被水淋过的十立风身上酒味稍微去掉了点，华卷这才闻到了点不一般的味道，他捂着鼻子后退了一步，道：“你发情了？”

“唔 …… ”十立风刚才被凉水喷了半天才下去的热度，这下水停了，他脸到胸膛都从湿透了的白衬衫里透出鲜红的颜色来，他勉强睁开眼睛看见华卷，又迅速合上了。

他半死不活地从嘴里吐出肯定的答复，“对 … ”

华卷退到了浴室门外，感觉在不知不觉之间，立风的信息素味道就像病毒一样包围了他，他忙问道：“你抑制剂呢？！”

十立风过了几秒才从浴室里传出一句话，“用完了 …… ”

“啧。”华卷罕见地啧了一声，他后退几步进入卧室，从衣柜里翻出了一条毛巾绑在脸上，这才回到浴室里去扶十立风。

他拖动立风的胳膊，急道，“这样不行，我带你去医院！”

立风十分不情愿，使劲挣扎。

毛巾本来就不太能隔绝信息素的味道，身为 alpha 的华卷单凭意志力在控制自己，手上实际上却没那么坚定。发情期的 omega 散发出他自己独特的信息素味道，勾引着 alpha 的信息素与他结合，华卷克制着不对他动手动脚就已经很费劲了，再加上立风还在挣扎，这使他在手忙脚乱之中不得不与十立风一摔倒在地。

“哎哟！”千钧一发之际，华卷伸手护住立风的后脑，没让他的头接触地面，但手臂还是不免磕在了浴缸边上，这让他痛呼出声。

而华卷自己则尴尬地倒在了一个发情期的 omega 的身上。

身下接触着的肌肤泛着恐怖的热度，并且还在升温中；心率似乎也不是正常的水平，还在逐渐加速。

“啊 … 呜 …… ”立风的嘴里突然溢出的声音让华卷汗毛竖立，那声音不同于刚才的痛呼，而是有一种别的特殊的信息在里面。

华卷脑子里一团乱，什么计划表都被他抛之脑后了，此刻的他只持续宕机中。

立风身体不受自己控制一般地颤动，过了好一会才勉强平息，信息素也稍微收敛了一些，没像刚才那样具有强烈的攻击性。

他嗓音沙哑地道：“你起开。”

华卷像是只能接受简单指令的机器人一样，顺从地把手臂支在立风身体的两侧，坐了起来。

从这个视角能把立风的情况看得清清楚楚。他身上都是水，全身上下唯一的的一件衣物 —— 白衬衫，湿透了之后宛如透明一样贴在他身上，华卷这才发现这件眼熟的衬衫好像所有者是自己。

立风像是也没想到卷会这么听话一样，有点诧异，但是随后就恼羞成怒地拿手掌去怼卷先生的脸，气道：“不许看！”

立风的手沾满了水，再加上发情期的影响，他是没有什么力气的；以至于当他温热又潮湿的手掌接触在华卷的脸上时，并没有起到立风自己本来期待的震慑性的效果，反而像是给华卷自控力的防线轰了一炮一样，让他心里的猛兽快要从这残垣断壁中冲出来了。

他轻而易举地抓住立风的手腕把它拿开，与立风四目相对。

立风虽然释放过一次比刚才感觉好多了，但从胸膛漫到脸颊的红潮还没有退，被华卷这样盯着，他感觉到自己的心跳又乱速了。

卷先生这个人虽然平日里既麻烦又无趣，让热爱自由的十立风感觉很是拘束，所以他隔三差五地就爱跑到外面去玩，以至于他们虽然已经结婚很久了，却始终没有过在一起的经历。

不过由心说，华卷确实是长了一张祸国殃民的脸。

打断立风心思的，是一句煞风景的话。卷对视与他良久后，开口道：“你怎么穿我的衣服？”

立风脑子空白了一瞬，然后被巨大的羞耻感包围了。

他喝醉酒回家发现发情期到了，但家里又没有药，孤立无援之下才从洗衣娄拿了卷先生前一天脱下还没洗的衬衫聊以慰藉。

他既尴尬又生气，拳打脚踢道：“你给我起开！”

他的手脚绵软无力，打在华卷身上实在是没什么杀伤力，偶尔的疼痛还刺激了他的欲望。为免立风乱动在浴室里磕碰到，卷先生只好兜住立风的背，让他挂在自己身上，然后不受干扰地把人运回了卧室。

立风在路上拼命挣扎想要下去，但到卧室里卷想要把他放到床上时，却像个无尾熊一样，手脚缠到卷身上不下来了。

卷本来只想把立风关进卧室然后打电话叫人送药来的，但一个与自己结婚了的，还未被标记的，处在发情期又香又暖的 omega 缠在他身上还不愿意离开他，实在是有点过了。

他身上挂着无尾熊，直接用自己的体重把“熊”压在床上，让他发出了一声被挤压到了的奇怪的声音。

他的信息素有点管不住了，不受控制地弥漫出来。

感受到的立风呆若木鸡，在原始力量的震慑下一动都不敢动，逐渐向他后颈腺体逼近的 alpha 让他惊恐万分，汗毛一根一根竖立了起来。

卷的嘴唇轻若无物地在立风的腺体附近徘徊，甚至已经用犬齿试探性地在那周围留下带血的牙印，感受到危险的立风虽然不敢动，但身体颤抖得愈发厉害。

卷最终还是停下了。

他从不敢乱动的立风身上起来，看着逐渐摆脱控制的立风慌乱地捂住自己的后颈，疲惫道：“好好休息吧，我去给你找药。”

然后就离开房间，关上了门。

卷先生有点懊恼。

虽然他和立风在两方家人的撮合下结了婚，但是其实在那婚约之下还有一份属于他们两人的秘密合同。

立风是个自由的 omega ，他不愿意被另一个人拘住，所以他会定期注射抑制剂以控制发情，卷不可以擅自强行标记他。

以此换取立风在外人面前与卷扮作恩爱夫妻的样子，哄骗过卷关心过剩的父母。

对于其他 alpha 来说，长时间与一个 omega 居住在一起，睡在一张床上，还要忍着不标记他，简直是不举才能做到的事。但是卷自以为自控力比一般的人都强，所以并不对此有过多的困扰。

本来事实也正是这样，结婚一年，卷先生一直都控制得很好，只有今天差点失控了。

也许是太累了的缘故吧。

卷抬头看了一眼墙上的挂钟，现在已经是深夜一点二十了，他还得去药房给身后房间里的无尾熊买抑制剂，恐怕要忙一晚上。

—— 可能也因为没想到立风会依赖他吧。

在药店等待店员拿药的卷回想起立风穿着他的衣服全身湿透倒在地上的样子，眼睫低垂，手指无意识地在嘴上轻触，仿佛还有立风的一丝温度残留在那里，让他流连忘返。

—— 当时怎么没再靠前一点，一口咬下去呢？


	2. 管你什么正人君子我飒都可以轻易给你拉下水(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

纯瞎扯。

立风整个人缩在床上，竖起的汗毛还没有平息，就连手脚都还残留了一丝麻痹。

过了几分钟，当他听到卷开门出去的声音时，被 alpha 的信息素压制的后遗症才慢慢消退。

真没有出息。

立风默默打了一个喷嚏，然后乖乖把自己塞进了被子里。

卷每两天就会换一次床单被套，这天早上的时候刚好换过一次，被子里没有半点卷的味道，只有一股淡淡的洗衣粉的味道。

立风用被子把头蒙住一半，只露出个发顶，心里觉得有点可惜。

发情期的第一波已经过去，现在的他没有那么饥渴，但还是有点发烧似的感觉到头脑昏沉，不大清醒。

也许是有一点发烧吧。

半梦半醒之间，他这样想。

他的初潮在一般 omega 之中看，算是很晚的；二十岁的一天，罕见的在前一晚梦到了一些说不清道不明的旖旎的东西，到第二天连闹钟都没听见，直接睡了一上午。他的舍友是个留了两根鲶鱼须须的阳光少年，平常看着是个吊儿郎当的货，关键时刻还是非常靠谱的。他没去上大课，电话也打不通，是舍友先觉得不对劲然后回宿舍去看立风的。

结果好家伙，刚一开门就闻到漫布到房间每个角落的啤酒味。

须须本来还以为立风前一晚上又宿醉了，还嫌弃得倒退了一步，然后突然又觉得不对。当他挖出被埋在被窝里的十立风时才不得不承认，这位啤酒味的 omega 在二十岁的这一年终于迎来了自己的初潮。

这个世界上 abo 的第二性征在五六岁的年纪就可以很简单地检测出来了，与数量最多的 beta 不同的是，稀少的 alpha 和 omega 在成年后的某一天还会迎来第二次分化。在此之前他们虽然会因为第二性征的特殊性而各自发育，但信息素的存在感并不高，只会让人闻到一点若有若无的，宛若幻觉一般的味道。

当然，这也是因人而异的，有人的味道会很清晰，有人的味道任谁都闻不出来，就像是普通的 beta 一样。

火星大学的宿舍会以第一性征（男女）分出两个大区，随后再根据第二性征（ abo ）在两个大区内分出由 omega+beta 和 alpha+beta 的随机混搭式小区。大部分的 alpha 与 omega 的第二次分化会在 16 岁前后开始，在那之后人们就可以从体态或信息素上很轻易地分辨出他们的第二性征。须须从没想过自己日常在立风身上闻到的若有若无的啤酒味，竟然不全是因为他亲爱的舍友是个酒鬼。

当天靠谱的须须就给十立风打了学校医务室的备用抑制剂，然后通知了他哥靠谱十辰于把立风接回了家。

于是，十立风兵荒马乱的第一次发情就这样在一堆靠谱的人的安排之中平安渡过了。

不知道睡了多久，从梦中醒来的立风感觉到浑身燥热 —— 第二波又来了，但是卷先生还没回来。

“啊 …… ”无奈的立风崩溃长叹。

其实这算是立风第一次真切地感受到完整的发情期，他不是什么有特殊体质的人，从初潮到现在，这么多年来他的抑制剂从未间断，效果也很好。

这也是他为什么敢跟华卷签订合约的底气，所以这种完全没有抑制剂陪伴的发情期，是他从没有经历过的。

欲望一开始还只是像蚁虫爬过一样，在他身上留下敏感的痒意；随着时间流逝，那点痒意逐渐演变成了令人抓狂的痛感，仿佛有一个名叫欲望的大虫子在他的身体最内部耀武扬威，要把他吞噬殆尽。

“ …… 唔 … ”立风在热潮的催使下，把手伸向了下体。

因为体温升高的缘故，他本来没有感觉到湿意，这下用手直接探到热源，他才发现那里分泌出的粘稠液体早就打湿了周围的床单。

“ …… ”

立风试探性地拿手指在入口处浅浅戳刺，手下接触到的器官滚烫得惊人，内壁在分泌物的帮助下久旱逢甘霖一样讨好地吸允他的手指，鼓动他再深入一点，再多放一点东西进来。

立风这边嘴巴上随着自己手指的动作或强或弱地小声吟哦着，心里还羡慕起了自己将来的伴侣。

—— 爷一定是个宝器。

时间一点一滴过去，立风自慰的动作已经非常熟练了，三根手指齐上在他不知疲倦的小口里飞速抽插着。

他已经高潮很多次了，但热潮却不退反进。

立风烦躁地拿手掀开被子，被窝里的温度非常高，他感觉自己像是要被来自于自己的热度烤熟了。

但即便全裸着接触到外面的冷空气，身体上的燥热却丝毫未减。

立风侧躺在床上，右手臂从前面横过，手指在下面飞速抽动。

“呜 …… 啊 … 啊 … ”他的下体猛地抽搐，疯狂吸允住三根手指，就连声音也控制不住地转大，硬得像根小棍一样的阴茎也颤抖着吐出一点液体。

他紧闭着眼睛，全身神经质似的颤栗，枕头早已被泪水和汗水浸透，浑身都像从水里捞出来的一样。当他疲惫地把手指拿出来时，下面还发出了响亮的“啵”声。然后大量的透明液体就从那个小口里涌动出来，在湿透了的床单上汇成一滩小溪。

—— 还不够。

“呜 …… ”立风像个虾米一样侧着弓起身体，痛苦地用牙齿咬住床单，生理性的泪水从紧闭的双眼中流出，下体更是还在剧烈收缩，源源不断地分泌着液体。

—— 但是他已经没有力气了。

Omega 在发情期时如果没有抑制剂的帮助，就会陷入一波又一波的情热之中，无论怎样自慰、怎样高潮，情欲只会有增无减。这个过程由于各人的体质不同，频率和周期也会不同，一般来说第一波热潮就像是古代打仗的先礼后兵一样，只是客气的问好，到第二波自然就不会如第一波那样客气，仅凭自己就想解决是不可能的。

卷拿着药回到家里时，刚一开门就闻到了从紧闭的卧室门漫到整个家里的啤酒味。

“ …… ”

卷连忙拿了在药房买的医用口罩戴在脸上，还去浴室拿了毛巾又缠了一圈。

这一路上家里混乱的一切他都没法管了，在做好心理准备之后才像是做贼一样轻轻推开了自己家的卧室门。

入目的景象带给他的冲击性很难用什么话来形容。

卧室里的信息素浓到即便他给自己的口鼻做了一层又一层的防御，也让他闻到了熏得人几乎要醉倒在地的啤酒味，床上的 omega 没盖被子，像个虾米一样裸着蜷缩在床上，床单上都是水渍，手好像还伸在什么不可描述的地方上。

意志坚定的卷先生头脑空白了一瞬，有点不知道今夕何夕的感觉。

过了有一会，他才艰难地迈着步子走向床，期间还踩到了前一天自己刚换下来、今天被立风穿过、现在湿了又干还被团着丢在地上的白衬衫。

卷先生：“ …… ”

他把衬衫随意地踢到一边，然后快步向前，从他前一天刚整理好的立风的衣柜里面翻出了一套睡衣，打算先给全裸的室友套上再说，不然他可能还真把持不住。

Omega 的皮肤依旧滚烫，似乎比第一波的时候还要热一些，导致他昏昏沉沉的任卷先生怎么叫都不应。

卷很无奈，他买的是口服药片，如果立风不能醒过来自己吃药的话，他很难把药片喂下去。

—— 哦，等等，还有一个办法。

卷放下药品，转身离开了房间。

片刻后，他左手握了一杯温水，右手拿了个喝奶茶用的粗吸管进来了。

他先是将手里的东西暂时摆放在床头柜上，然后拿手轻拍立风的脸，声音十分温柔地道：“立风，起来喝奶茶啦。”

立风出了一条嗜酒如命以外，对奶茶也十分依赖。平常看见他要是出现在能喝酒的地方，他必然抱着啤酒，但要是出现在不能喝酒的公共场合，你就会看见他在吸奶茶。

总之，必须得有个什么喝的在手里，不然他不踏实。

“唔 … ”立风终于被叫醒了，他的声音沙哑，却还在竭力发出声音：“我的奶茶到了？”

刚才无论卷先生怎么叫，他都不肯醒的，现在用上奶茶就能引得他开口说话，卷深感无力。

房间里信息素的浓郁程度简直不是人能受得了的，卷只想尽快把抑制剂给这位大爷喂下去，然后把自己的事情也给解决掉。

—— 真跟他哥一个德行，专门折腾人的。

卷心里一个劲的嫌弃立风，手上却十足温柔地把立风扶起，让特殊情况的 omega 立起上身来，尝试着给他喂药。

立风的第二波热潮还没退，身体深处热到发痛，被人叫醒摆弄来摆弄去就已经很不乐意了，还有人拿个苦涩的东西往他嘴里塞，这让他紧咬着牙关，死活不配合。

“算了。”

这么久过去，卷的心理防线也碎得不成样子，摇摇欲坠的他呼吸急促，在这样的处境下想出了个很不明智的注意。

他解开毛巾和口罩，把药片丢进了自己的嘴里，然后含了一口水对准立风的嘴巴，直接怼了上去。

“唔 …… 唔 … ”卷先生粗暴的动作让立风的头猛得向后仰，嗑在墙上发了出了“咚”的一声，这让他忍不住张嘴发出了一声痛呼，正人君子卷先生正好趁虚而入，把嘴里的水传进了他的嘴里。

把口罩摘掉实在是个太过不理智的举动，卷先生虽然在这之前做好准备屏住了呼吸，但可惜当他接触到立风炙热的口腔时，就破功了。

华卷和十立风的情况，就好比把一个绝对的蛋糕爱好者和一块长脚的蛋糕放在一起生活，卷每天与这位美味的立风住在一起，甚至睡在一起，但却不能吃，哪怕咬上一小口都是不被允许的。即便反复对自己做功课，也难以抑制本能上的吸引。

不过还好卷先生实在是位优秀的人类，他的自控力非常惊人，他以自己绝对的的自控力牢牢压制住了本能，让自己不至于堕落成兽。

可惜的是，与卷先生相比，常年被靠谱的人围住照顾的十立风并不是一个靠谱的人类，他习惯了大大咧咧，经常忘带抑制剂的生活。结婚前还会有人帮“飒飒”记着日期给他准备药品，结婚后许多身边的人为了避嫌与他减少了联系，这才发生了意外。

再加上 … 确实。

立风与失控的华卷吻在一起，睁眼偷看他的 alpha ；虽然跟卷先生签订了一些没有必要的合约，但其实卷先生这张脸他第一次见到的时候就很喜欢了。

用光抑制剂虽然是个意外，但也正好是个机会。

“咕嘟。”在激动中，卷下意识做了个吞咽的动作，然后才反应过来 —— 抑制剂被他自己吃下去了。

他勉强在粘稠的气氛当中找回了一丝理智，贴着立风的唇瓣喃喃：“抑制剂 … 被我吃了 … ”

卷感觉到立风的双手搭到了他的肩上，像是神话故事里魅魔的召唤一样激起他那片皮肤的鸡皮疙瘩。接着听见立风发出声音：“吃什么？不如来吃我。”说着还主动凑上前去啃他。

“ …… ”

立风的嗓子因为劳累，发出的声音十足沙哑，连字的发音都很含糊，但卷硬是从里面听清了每个字，摇摇欲坠的心理防线在这一瞬间彻底坍塌，只留下满地残骸证明它曾存在。

——————

“啊！ …… 啊唔 …… ”立风躺在床上眼冒金星，被填满的瞬间又达到了一次高潮，失控的大叫从他疼痛的嗓子里硬挤出来，但他自己却几乎只听得到耳鸣般的轰鸣。

卷先生被他湿热痉挛的内腔缠得很狼狈，但还是倒出手来拨了拨立风长至遮眼的刘海，摸着他滚烫的耳朵担心道：“还好吗？”

立风双眼无神，从胸膛、小腹到大腿都在痉挛，隔了差不多几秒之后才终于缓过神来，拿脸去蹭卷的手掌。

“没事 … 再进来点。”

他说的话实在沙哑到让人不忍去听，但还带着致命的性感。

卷垂眸自嘲，然后就忍无可忍地抽动了起来。

“哈 … 啊 …… ”立风虽然已发不出什么声音，但还是会随着身上人的动作频率发出气声。

模糊中，立风脑子里冒出了个真情实感的赞叹：手指和真货 … 差远了。

宽敞的主卧里，被子早被嫌弃地丢到了地上，满是褶皱的床单上布满了各种或白或透明的体液。

床上的两人像是原始的动物一样，在本能的驱使下享受着感官的刺激。

立风白皙的两条长腿无力地搭在卷先生腰部两侧，全身随着卷的动作被带动着前后挪动，嘴里偶尔冒出几句听不真切的含糊气声。

立风脸上的红潮逐渐减退，只在胸膛到耳根处留下粉色，卷担心地拿手摸他的脸，问道：“还好吗？”手下触到的皮肤热度还是很高。

本来闭着眼睛的立风闻言稍微睁开双眼，从卷先生的角度来看，他这个半眯着的眼睛透露一出了股十足嘲讽的意味来，只听他缓缓启唇道：

“废话那么多，你是不是不行啊？”

华卷被立风这句挑战他尊严的话给气到太阳穴跳动，面部表情却突然变得十分缓和，他推了一下眼镜才笑着说道：“你不要废话，那就没有了。”

这句话好像战争来临前的宣战仪式，让立风脑中立刻警铃大作，他手上好像突然有了力气，本能地想逃走。

卷托着他的腰超自己的方向按了回来，逼得立风脸部泛红，手指紧扣床单又达到了一次无声的高潮。他的阴茎已然吐不出什么东西了，颤颤巍巍挤出一点透明的液体。

卷不给他缓神的时间，毫不怜惜地在他体内冲刺。

立风过于激烈的喘息让他细瘦的上半身起伏剧烈，但还在被下方这个斤斤计较且不留情面的 alpha 加速顶弄，看着分外可怜。

卷看着身下的立风，他还在高潮的余韵之中就被自己打乱了节奏，慌乱之中虽然用所剩不多的力气抓紧了床单，但节奏还是掌握在自己手上。

立风就像是惊涛骇浪之中的一艘小渔船，随着波浪上到浪尖或沉到海底，全凭对方拿捏。

他喘息着告饶道：“停 …… 啊 … 停一下 … 我好像 …… ”

卷也正到最后的冲刺阶段，并不太想听他的话，更何况还是叫停，于是他反而加快了速度。

“啊 … 唔 …… ”立风感觉不太能控制自己的手脚，他的手指反复在床单上抓放着，在卷的加速中迫不得已咬紧了牙关。

随后当卷终于在他体内放出白浊体液的时候，立风也达到了最后一次高潮。

他圆润的脚趾紧紧扣住脚底板，大腿下意识夹紧了卷的腰；上半身拱起，从单薄的胸膛、锁骨到脖颈和喉结一起形成了一个危险而美妙的弧度。

卷反应过来的时候，察觉到手掌触碰下的皮肤在不自然地持续颤抖，立风嘴唇上有一排血痕，上半张脸却被头发遮住了，看不清状况。

卷先生连忙去拨立风的刘海，看见他的脸上满是水痕，双眼紧闭，好像是昏睡过去了。

他轻拍立风的脸颊轻轻唤道：“立风？”

“呼 … ”立风眼睛睁开了一条缝，就这样盯着他。

卷摸到立风的体温正逐渐降低，担心道：“喝点水再睡吧。”

他把药混着水让立风小口小口地喝了，这才放心让他睡了。


	3. 想了个办法让他们又搞了一次

纯瞎扯。

卷先生最终还是没能去上班。

他把从未使用过的客房简单收拾了一下，并且安置了新的被褥，然后给立风简单擦拭了一下就把他转移了过去。

擦身体的时候立风是完全没醒，但搬运时的动作幅度免不了有些大，把他给惊醒了。

立风迷迷糊糊的，眼睛也没睁，像个小狗一样耸动鼻子在卷先生身上闻来闻去 … 这让卷站着一动也不敢动。半晌，也不知道立风是确认了什么，脸上显出了个美滋滋的笑意出来，然后自己主动把胳膊搭到了卷先生脖子上，又拿头蹭了几下华卷的胸膛之后才在卷的怀抱里安心睡过去了。

“ …… ”卷无语许久，看着这人一副理所当然的样子，突然觉得自己之前也许是对立风的态度有什么误解。

他们两人的第一次见面始于一次相亲，但氛围可以说并不很愉快。

年少有为却性格木讷的华卷二十八岁，还没有谈过恋爱；餐桌对面的十立风刚刚从学校出来一年，二十三岁，恋爱史未知。

当时的华卷虽然还保持着优雅的动作进食，实际上内心却十分紧张，原因是对面长相漂亮的少年从一开始就在拿一种很锋利的眼神盯他，甚至还会在大口往嘴巴里塞食物的时候，偶尔分出那么几秒的时间就用来瞪他。

等立风吃好后，两人客气地告了别，就各回各家了。

以至于卷先生一直以为这次相亲会以失败告终，但就在他回归日常的工作生活之后的某一天，却收到了立风发给他的婚前协议。

——————

卷先生把立风安顿好之后先是去浴室好好给自己洗了个澡，又来来回回把两人搞乱的房子给好好收拾了一遍，这些全部做好之后时间正好到了早上六点钟。一夜没睡又进行了大量体力劳动的卷先生给他老板打电话请了个假，这才回到房间里开始睡回笼觉。

可惜的是，这个觉睡得并不安稳。

卷的生物钟向来准时，无论晚上几点睡，第二天的早上六点整他必然会醒来，稳定的生物钟也给他带来良好的睡眠质量。总之卷并不是一个会经常做梦的人，而这难得的让他在白天补觉的机会，让他做了个梦。

梦里他又回到前一晚刚回家的情况，冰冷黑暗的家中，只有浴室亮着暖黄的灯，有花洒喷水的声音隐隐从没关严实的门内传出来。他像是扑火的飞蛾，被黑夜里那唯一的亮光吸引着走过去，拉开门时，果然看见了立风。

不知道为什么，当他打开门的时候，水声就停了，靠坐在浴缸边地上的立风虽然浑身都湿透了，但却并没有在淋水。

omega 湿透了的刘海还在滴着水，一双桃花眼由下至上看着他时，凶悍又凌厉的眼神就像一柄锋利的刀子刺进他心里。

这熟悉的眼神让卷不由后退了一步。

他这一退让立风笑了出来，然后他赤着脚从地上站起，向着卷先生的方向走去，他柔软而泛红的脚趾在地上踩出一串笔直的脚印。

卷想再退后，但双腿却像是灌了铅似的被牢牢锁在地上，动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着脸被头发盖住看不清表情的立风一步一步向他接近。

立风似乎在他来之前被水狠狠浇过，当他走动的时候，随时都有水珠从他的头发和衣服上滴落；湿透至透明的白衬衫只解开了上方的三颗扣子，他突出而醒目的锁骨也因此裸露在外。卷先生觉得自己好像看见了一滴盛在锁骨凹陷里的水珠因他的走动而洒出，并顺着他白皙的皮肤滑进了深处，只留下一道刺目的水痕。

卷仓惶之间低下了头，在察觉到自己能动了之后又下意识地向后退去，谁知却脚下一滑，在原地摔了一跤。

再一眨眼，面前出现了两条光裸而线条紧实的大腿。

腿的主人骑在他腰上，全身上下只有一件衬衫，是谁也已经不言而喻了。

他抬头向上看去，发现立风与刚才冷冰冰的样子截然不同，他面色红润，还带了点笑。

卷感觉到与立风紧贴的身体部位散发着灼热的温度，他知道那是什么，但没敢去细想。

立风与他对视着抓起了他的手。

肌肤的接触让华卷能感受到来自立风手上极高的体温。

紧接着他的手被立风牵引着接触到了一个更热的地方，卷隐隐察觉到了什么，他试探性地把自己的手指插入了那道湿热的窄处。与此同时，立风的眉毛向上蹙起，露出了个不知道是痛苦还是快乐的表情。

卷迟疑片刻，又向里多加了一根手指。

“啊！”立风没再管卷先生的手，他没再跟卷对视，他闭着眼睛低着头，一手虚虚杵在卷的腹肌上，另一手则支撑在地砖上。

其实无论他怎样低头，躺着的卷先生都能把他的表情尽收眼底，卷一边观察立风的表情，一边在手上做些小动作戏弄立风。

他一根接一根地挤入自己的手指，每多一根立风都会面红耳赤地抖一阵，直到他想挤进第四根手指时，才得到立风似乎受不住了似的发声：“不 … 不行 …… ”他想收回一只支撑身体用的手臂去阻止卷先生，却复又不得不颤抖着摁在地上，发出“啪！”的一道响亮的水声。

“进去了。”

“！”立风在关键时刻紧急用牙齿咬住了下唇，这才不至于高呼出声，而是发出了一道隐忍却又脆弱的鼻音。

卷先生感觉到头脑发热，立风的体内濒死一般地抽搐着，当他从那肠肉的挤压中拔出手指的时候，还让忍过那一瞬间之后就张嘴喘息的立风情不自禁又“啊”了一声出来。

卷能感觉到有大量的的温热液体在他拔出手指后流到了他身上，他用湿漉漉的手掀开立风穿着的衬衫下摆，发现果然射了。

立风恢复了点力气，抓住了卷探过来的右手，衬衫下摆也随之落下遮住了风景。他平复着呼吸，不善地道：“看什么看？”他脸上虽然是笑着的，嘴里蹦出来的话却透了一股火药味。

随即也不管卷先生怎么对答，他甩开了卷先生的手，身体朝后挪去。

他利索地解开卷的裤子，自己掏出卷先生早已硬挺的东西，摸着的时候眼睛还紧盯着卷先生的表情。

遗憾的是，卷先生实在是个没什么情趣的人，他不习惯做出太多表情，对于立风玩弄自己的动作，他只会偶尔皱皱眉头，金丝边眼镜折射出了冰冷的光泽。

“哼 …… ”立风不满地冷笑了声，然后转过身，自顾自地跨在卷先生身体两边，就着刚才高潮时分泌的大量体液，企图靠自己把手上抓着的卷塞进身体里。

“啊 …… ”随着身体一点点被填满，他忍不住呼出一声满足的叹息。

被他以后背对着的卷先生只能从半干的衬衫下摆处窥到一点朦胧的曲线，随着自己的下体被更多地埋进立风体内，还越能感受到一种磨人的快感。

他用微微发抖的手指推了一下眼镜，心想梦里的立风实在不大聪明，把背后露在他眼前，让他很难控制住自己不在那个防范心极弱的 omega 后颈上咬一口。

反正是梦里，咬一口也不违反合同。

他这样想着，也这样打算着做了。

在慢慢吞吃他卷先生的立风还在以自己的节奏慢慢往下坐。现在才进去一半，但他感觉自己已经被进到很深了，就在他打算不继续深入，就这样上下吞吐时，身下本来跟个机器人似的卷先生突然动了起来。

立风身体一歪，一不小心失去了平衡，整个人一倒，把本来吃了一半的卷先生全部吞进了身体里。

哦，这可是意料之外的。

【妈的。】立风忍不住打从心底里骂出一句脏话，他根本没做什么心理准备，就这样全进来，害他没有防备地达到了个小高潮。

不过就算此时的立风脆弱至极，全身无力的坐在卷身上颤抖，卷先生好像也没有丝毫想要体谅的意思。他刚才的动作是让自己坐了起来，身上的人好像发生了什么事，后颈的腺体一下散发出了更多高浓度的信息素出来，这使得现在的他眼里只有那只散发着诱人香气的白皙后颈。

沉浸在余韵里的立风感觉到四肢麻痹，不太能好好地控制自己的手脚，但他还是察觉到了身后的 alpha 慢慢扩散到他身边的信息素，后颈部位的汗毛都被刺激得立了起来。

他感觉到身后的信息素源头在慢慢贴近他，一双有力的手臂温柔而有力地搭在了他身上，同时后颈的那一小块皮肉也迎来了属于人类的灼热呼吸。

“啊 …… ”敏感的后颈被身后的人以嘴唇碾磨，立风立刻打了个寒战，此时他本能地对 alpha 的信息素和被标记的危险感到恐惧，却在同时还有一丝舒服和期待。

其实他本来在客房里睡着，可是没过多久就又被情热惊醒了，也许是抑制剂没起作用。所以他就套了件衬衫过来找让他十分满意的华卷来解决生理问题。

他到现在都没发现卷先生还在做梦，还十分享受这场舒服的性爱呢。

就在他把精神全部放在后颈部位的时候，被忽略了的下半身却刷起了存在感：卷趁着立风走神，一边舔舐着立风的腺体，一边动起了腰。

“哈 …… 啊、啊 … ”立风头皮发麻，手忙脚乱地被卷先生锁在怀里玩弄，几下之后，连眼角都泛起了骇人的红色。现在的他感受着发情期被抚慰的快乐，对于隐藏在那快乐之下的近在咫尺的威胁却十分迟钝 ……

就这样几番动作之后，立风的下身又红彤彤地立了起来，十分无奈地跟后面的孔洞一起渗出粘稠的透明液体。

卷用手按下立风的脊背，让他不用手臂支撑上半身，直接趴在床上。立风终于感觉到有点不妙了，他伸出绵软的手臂企图支撑自己立起来，却又被卷先生温柔而不容置疑的力度给压了下去，完全起不来。

立风虽然在内心深处警铃大作，身体却还沉浸在华卷给他带来的快感里。

卷先生就这样趁着这个姿势，让自己的下身的头部试探性地戳了戳立风隐藏在肠壁深处的内腔。谁知道立风的反应却特别激烈，他痛得挣扎道：“啊！痛 … 卷，你停下！”

身后的人并没有像往常一样随他的愿真的停下，沉默着仅凭一只手就制住了他胡乱拍打的手臂，下身一用力，就把一点头部挤进了那小小的地方。

“呜！啊 …… 疼 … ”立风浑身发抖，眼泪都快被逼出来了，他感觉自己的身体好像被捅穿了一样，既痛又害怕，顿时就开始后悔来找卷了。

身后的卷先生已经在入口处做浅浅的戳刺了。立风一开始还拼命挣扎，但后来已经没有什么力气，任由卷重复着在内腔入口处反复戳刺的动作，到后来也没那么痛了。只是随着疼痛褪去，换来的却是与之前相比完全不是一个量级的渴望和快感 —— 他开始想要体内的东西不要再只浅浅探入，想要进得更深一些，最好能进到最深处。

但是就在他刚出现这种感觉时，卷先生这边却突然停下了。

立风难耐地动了一下，他刚想努力转头看看什么情况，下一秒却听到卷俯下身子在他耳边低语道：“飒飒，别咬到舌头。”

卷一手摁着立风的肩膀，一手塞进了立风的嘴巴里，然后在长时间的蓄力过后毫不留情地捅入了立风的内腔。同时还以犬齿刺破了立风后颈上的腺体，在他的后颈上留下了永久标记。

事实证明，卷先生即便还在梦里，考虑事情也是十分周全的；他如果不在立风的嘴里塞点什么，那么这个人一定会咬到舌头。

立风在内腔被进入的瞬间被这莫大的刺激震到头皮发麻，当即就结结实实地在卷先生手上狠狠咬了一大口，在被标记之后更是深陷酒醉一样迷幻的状态里，咬着卷的手根本没松过口。

华卷是被这一口给彻底惊醒了，他震惊地发现自己此刻并没有在浴室里，而是在主卧的床上；但是立风却并不是他的幻觉，反而是真人；就连终身标记也是他上一刻亲自完成的。

华卷：“ …… ”

此时无论他再怎样后悔，也无济于事了，什么婚前的单身契约，在此刻也都彻底化为乌有了。

卷先生看着身下很明显还没从刺激中醒过来的立风，对方脖子腺体上的牙印和血迹是那么的触目惊心，红与白的交织居然带出一种带有暴力色彩的美来。

他咽下一口混着立风血液的唾液，情不自禁低下头在那道牙印上舐吻了起来。

立风打了个巨大的激灵，然后松开了嘴里咬着的手。

不过他虽然缓过了神来，脑子里却还都是空白的，卷先生占据了他的整个内腔，这让他很难集中精神到别的地方，只能随着卷先生的动作无意识地喘息。

“啊 … 哈啊 …… 啊 …… ！”

凌乱的大床上，未着寸缕的立风眼睛大张着，却看不清什么东西。他俯趴在枕头上，身体随着卷先生的频率窜动，嘴里胡乱蹦出些不成调子的呻吟声。

他感觉到自己全身的感官都像是聚集到了身体深处似的，卷先生任何一个细微的小动作都能被他敏感的神经捕捉到，继而转成快乐的信号传遍身体每一个角落。当卷终于到最后的冲刺阶段开始加速的时候，每一次用力深顶都探索到他从未意识到过的，自己身体里的未知领域。

这让他就连崩溃的求饶声里都带了哭腔。

连续几次之后，卷先生终于在最后一次冲刺时，在立风身体最深的地方成结，然后用他带着血牙印的手与立风十指相扣，抱着和他的立风吻在了一起。

Alpha 的成结射精时间很长，他们阴茎的头部会在 omega 体内涨大并卡住内腔至少三分钟，为了确保精液不会流出以增加 omega 的怀孕几率。

就这样吻了一会，嘴巴分开后，立风从鼻腔里发出了“唔。”的一声。

他声音沙哑地问道：“你还要在里面待多久？”

卷先生用自己的鼻子去蹭他的，“至少五分钟吧。”

“哼。”立风不爽地躲开他的动作，接着说道，“那你继续吧，我先睡了。”

华卷被他逗乐了，说道：“行啊，你睡吧。”

立风没等他回应，就已经自顾自地闭眼睡着了，在卷先生回应完之后，甚至还发出了轻微的鼾声。

卷看他睡得这么香，感觉自己也困了，于是打了个哈欠，就着这样的姿势给两人盖上被子，抱着他也睡了。

当他们再次醒来时，时间就已经变成第二天早上了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接标题：终于标记上了。


	4. 即便做O也要很A的飒飒是我的执念

纯瞎扯。

对于永久标记这件事，十立风是从没有想过的。

某酒吧包间里，立风左手在贴着块纱布的后颈上无意识地摸索，右手拎起加了冰块的酒杯，给自己灌了一大口。

“咚咚。”

包间的门被人敲出两声闷闷的轻响，立风紧皱眉头，扬声问道：“谁啊？”

察觉到自己的声音还有些哑，他不自在地清了清嗓子，又灌了口酒。

门外的人沉默了会，才笑着道：“给我们‘飒少’送酒来了，许久不见，很是想念呐。”

听见这熟悉的声音，立风脸上的烦躁才褪下去一些，他用门外人能听到的音量说道：“故作玄虚，进来吧。”

须须手上提了一箱啤酒进了包间，刚进去的时候还是满面笑容的，等靠近立风的时候突然就摆出了一副难以言喻的表情。

他把啤酒放在茶几边上，坐在立风旁边凑近了去闻。

立风捂着后颈，嫌弃地后退道：“你干什么？！”

“嚯。”

须须摆正身体，用茶几上的玻璃杯倒了一杯啤酒，边喝边说道：“你立风也有被标记的一天？谁啊？”

立风没再试图用手掌遮挡脖子上的纱布，从地上拎了一瓶啤酒给自己也倒了一杯，但没对须须的问题做什么回应，顾左右而言他道：“光送酒不送菜？你这老板当得。”

“给你点了烧烤，一会送过来。”

说完须须还笑他道：“你光喝酒的时候还少了吗？”

“哼。”

立风不大开心地喝了一口酒，然后把被子重重地搁到桌面上，玻璃相击发出了巨大的“咣！”的一声。

须须被吓了一跳，叽叽喳喳地道：“你真是不当家不知道柴米贵，这样浪费我的东西！弄坏了你赔啊？”

就在他忙着心疼桌具之时，立风闷闷地憋出来的一句话把给他听懵了：“我被终身标记了。”

“啊？”

立风拿余光偷偷瞥向须须，见对方如死机一般僵住了，不由心虚地拿酒杯挡住了脸。

“你你你 …… ”须须双手在空中乱挥，像是想找个什么东西砸一下来表达他的情绪，却又找不到似的。立风好心地指了指须须放在茶几上的酒杯，须须一个顺手就拿了起来，又“咣！”地一声砸在了玻璃桌面上，他也不管什么成本了，造出的声响比之前立风砸出来的还大，得亏这茶几质量不错，暂时还没看出有什么损坏的迹象。

须须进来的时候闻到信息素的变化以为立风只是被临时标记了，没想到从未被别人标记过的立风这次却翻了车，叫谁给锁住了。

立风眼观鼻鼻观心，缩在沙发上小口小口地“品”他的青岛啤酒。

“你 …… ”须须见他这样子，简直气不打一出来，他声量极大地质问道：“是那个卷？！他强迫你的？！我这就找你十爷去打他！”

“咳！咳咳咳 …… ”正喝着酒的立风叫他给惊得呛住了，他放下杯子，手忙脚乱地挡住正欲打电话叫人的须须，结巴地道：“不 …… 不是你想的那样 …… ”

须须似是觉得他不可理喻一样地看着他，大着嗓门问道：“不是？那是怎样？！”他瞪圆了双眼，整个人像个愤怒的河豚。

“你不是跟我说过这辈子你都不要 …… 唔唔！”

立风简直焦头烂额，他摁住须须的嘴，这才勉强让对方闭了嘴。他深吸了一口气，咬牙切齿地道：“你就不能小点声？”

见须须点了点头，十分听话的样子，他才放开手，又回到自己的位置上沉默地坐着。

须须见他又不说话了，急切地小声追问道：“到底怎么回事？他欺负你了？早就跟你说过再怎么样 alpha 都很危险 …… ”

“ … 没有。”

立风的声音细若蚊呐，须须一时没听清，忍不住凑上前去问道：“什么？”

立风嫌弃地拨开他的脸，不大好意思地稍微加大了点音量，“我 …… 没不愿意。”也不知道是酒精还是情绪的作用，他的耳根至耳垂此刻都一起泛着均匀的红色。

“ …… ”

反正以须须对他的了解，这个人酒量是很好的，要说光喝这么一点就上脸，是不大可能的事情。

得嘞，这算是白担心了。

须须表情复杂地瘫回到了沙发上，拿双手捂住了自己的脸，颇有种不知道怎么接话的感觉。

这样尴尬的沉默持续了一会后，打破寂静的竟然还是立风自己，他先是清了清嗓子，然后才小声地说道：“你帮我想想办法。”

须须现在光用耳朵听的，才听出来立风的声音里透着一点沙哑，一想到“那位立风”可能因为彻夜被某人玩弄以至于被弄哑了嗓子，顿时感觉整个人都不好了。

“天呐 …… ”须须捂着脸，发出了一声哀嚎。

立风好不容易鼓起勇气找他问对策，这时见对方也不搭理他，顿时感觉更加尴尬和不好意思了，他掩饰性地拿起酒杯，耳根的红色逐渐有了蔓延到脖子的趋势。

须须刚放下脸上的手，现在看到他这幅模样，自觉今天已经受到足够多的刺激了，于是面无表情地反问他，“你都愿意了，还要我帮你想什么？”

他还特地在“愿意”两字上加重了语气。

“咳 …… ”立风轻咳了两声，然后才斟酌着措辞小心说道：“我们之前 …… 额，没说过太多话，现在突然这样 …… ”

他眼神闪烁，做鬼似的：“我不知道怎么面对他。”

是了，这也是十立风会一大早就会出现在须须经营的酒吧里的真正原因。

十立风起床的时候，才凌晨五点钟，跟他睡一个被窝的华卷还没醒。

也许是疲劳过后的高质睡眠压缩了时长，这么早醒来的立风并不感觉如何疲惫，他只是肌肉有点酸痛，特别口渴，以及感觉到后颈上的伤口格外的痛。

他下床后，还小心地给华卷掖了掖被角，仔细端详了一会“睡美人”的睡颜，才去浴室洗漱。

但是等他都洗漱好了，也拿纱布包好了伤口，卷先生居然还没醒，依旧沉沉睡着。

独自一人待在家里的立风越待越想东想西，越待越觉得不是滋味，于是在尴尬情绪的煎熬中，十分丢脸地抛下家里的睡美人，自己打包跑了。

对此，听完了立风磕磕巴巴的来龙去脉的须须感觉到一阵没来由的头疼。

他没好气地讲道：“你到底有什么可尴尬的？你们不早就结婚了吗？既然现在你情我愿地‘生米煮成了熟饭’，那就继续过下去呗。”

“话是这么说 …… ”

立风郁闷地又闷了口酒，待酒液滑入嗓子后才嗫嚅着道：“我也不知道他是不受控制，还是真的愿意？”

对于须须这个自出生以来一直单身已成贵族的人来说，眼前这个人简直就是在无耻地卖弄自己的成功，这个全身散发着粉红泡泡的人，在拿一些简直不能更弱智的所谓“难题”来羞辱他。

“唉 …… ”须须叹着气，给立风和自己都添上了酒，语气沉闷：“那你就直接问他呗？”

立风礼貌性的谢过他的添酒，在得到须须一句“不用谢”之后才又不好意思地接着道：“我这不是 …… 有点怕。”

“妈呀。”

须须发誓自己真的头一次看见十立风这种情况，简直不像他认识的那个不典型 omega 十立风！

但他们毕竟还是很好的朋友，他瘫在沙发上思考了很久，然后才回答道：“那怎么办？不如你先避一避他，等这一阵儿过去了再说别的？”

他看了两眼立风堆在包厢一角，存在感极弱的行李箱，嗤笑道：“你不也这么打算的吗？你愿意住我这的话随你。”

“哎 …… ”立风这才松了口气，他感激地看着须须笑道：“谢了。”

须须回了他一个难言的笑，与他对了一下拳头，“兄弟嘛，应该的。”

“哎，你说好的烧烤呢？怎么还没送来？”

“ …… 等我打电话问问。”

——————

华卷是七点半醒的。

他先是睡眼朦胧地盯着天花板迷茫了很久，然后才从床头柜上摸索出手机，时间显示 7:36 。

“呼 …… ”他从床上坐起来，被子从身上滑落，露出他赤裸的上半身，还有布满抓痕的手臂。

卷先生：“ …… ”

好家伙，这下可什么都想起来了。

他戴上眼镜，姑且靠在床头拿手机处理起了工作。

向老板解释了大致情况后，老板接受了他请假一天、旷工一天的行为，并且要求他第二天复工，卷先生对此并没有表示出异议，于是老板在那边满意地挂断了电话。

随后他又坐在床上发了一会呆，然后才慢腾腾地挪去浴室开始洗漱。

直到休整完毕后，反射弧极长的卷先生才开始对于十立风竟然不在家里这件事表示困惑，于家里来回转了几圈之后，他才确定：十立风确实不在家。

卷先生：“ …… ”

随后他突然想起了什么，回到主卧打开了立风的衣柜，在看到里面被翻得乱糟糟的景象和缺失的行李箱之后，才终于明白了最后一件事：十立风，离家出走了。

对于刚刚结契的 omega 逃走这种事情，一般的 alpha 会先发狂 —— 并没有什么用，然后会想法设法地把他 / 她的“任性小逃妻”给抓回来。

然而我们卷先生并不是一般的 alpha ，他是个能忍常人所不能忍之事的能干大事的 alpha ，于是他面上十分平静地用力关上了衣柜门，实木家具发出了一声痛苦的“吱呀”声。

然后他杵在原地静默了许久。

最后他选择又打开了衣柜，开始收拾了起来。

没什么事是做家务不能解决的，如果不能，那就从头再收拾一遍。

——————

如此这般，一周后。

处于对连续加班好几天一直沉着一张死人脸的卷先生，老板的良心十分不安，在临近下班的时候把华卷叫到了办公室。

“什么事？”

卷先生虽然还如往常一样保持着外貌一丝不苟的整洁，但就算透过镜片也能看出他暗淡无光的眼睛以及深沉的黑眼圈。

老板于心不忍地移开了目光，轻咳了两声以加重语气地道：“卷先生 …… 最近很累啊。”

卷先生茫然地摇了摇头，回道：“不累啊？”

“ …… ”老板哑然，然后从兜里掏出了两张票，放在桌子上向华卷推过去。

华卷看向老板，像是不懂什么意思。

老板又清了清嗓子，说道：“我女儿从别的地方弄到的什么音乐节的门票，我给你放个带薪假期，你正好跟爱人一起去放松放松吧。”

卷慢慢垂下了眼睛，盯着那两张票不知道在想些什么，待老板觉得坐如针毡得想要开口打破这片平静的时候，他突然开口了。

“好。”

卷伸手慢慢拿走了其中一张票，留了另一张在桌子上，对于老板投向他的那个困惑的表情，他解释道：“我现在只需要一张票。”

“！！”

说完也没再注意老板那张仿佛吃到惊天大瓜的表情，自顾自拿着门票就离开了办公室，徒留老板一人在办公室里施展头脑风暴，对着桌子上剩下的一张孤零零的门票脑补各种狗血片段，对着空气为卷先生打抱不平。

卷对此一无所知，他跟往常一样收拾东西，然后卡着时间离开了公司，开车回家。

依旧是深夜十二点整，华卷踏着比以往更加沉重的步伐，停在了自家门口。

用钥匙打开家门之后，房子内不出他所料，漆黑一片，没有其他人到过的痕迹。

他还没有回来。

到今天已经整整一周了。

他把自己的皮鞋在门口摆放好，将外套和领带摘下放好，然后将其他待洗衣物放进洗衣娄里，一起带进浴室内的洗衣机里搅洗。

浴室内的物品整整齐齐地摆放着，地上洁净如新，梳子上没有未清理的头发，洗漱用品也没有用空的迹象。

这本该是卷先生最熟悉的环境，现在却只让他感到疲惫和莫名的失望。

卷先生在十五分钟内洗漱完毕，然后在躺进被窝里的时候，却并没能顺利入睡。

与自己较劲了十几分钟后，卷先生不得不清醒着承认，他失眠了。

这几乎是一件不可能的事，可它现在确实发生了。

卷先生无奈地打开床头台灯，拿出手机打算找点什么睡前读物看看，然而他如此清醒，却没有办法把注意力集中到文字上面。

昏黄台灯照亮了他身边一圈的环境，稍远处只能借着朦胧暗光看清一点点东西，即便如此，他还是借着这样昏暗的环境不停地看向房间的右后方。

一直熬到凌晨一点半，仍然毫无睡意并且没有看进去任何东西的卷先生不得不再次宣告失败。

他叹了口气，关掉手机，然后下床走向了房间的右后方 —— 立风衣柜的方位。

衣柜早已被他收拾得整整齐齐，这让他十分轻易地翻出了一周前在这里，立风穿过的那件曾经属于他的白衬衫。

即便这件可怜的衬衫被他们很是蹂躏了一阵，卷先生还是很有办法地把它好好洗干净了，在晾干熨好后没有放进自己的衣柜，反而挂进了立风的衣柜，也不知道是在想什么。

卷先生本来还有些犹豫，但现在他实在是需要好好地睡一觉，于是他果断地拿走了衬衫，抱着它回到了床上。

虽然这件衣服好好地洗过了，但如果用心嗅闻的话，好像还能察觉到一丝残留下来的属于立风的味道。

卷先生的理智告诉他自己，这样仔细洗过的衣物不可能还留有信息素，他现在只是因为太想立风了以至于出现这种不可理喻的幻觉。

没关系。

至少现在可以先好好地睡一觉了。

抱着衬衫的华卷这次成功地唤起了睡意，沉沉睡去，连台灯都忘了关，一觉睡到大天亮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊呜，铺垫一些感情戏，马上就要再见面了。


	5. 对我主要就是想写一下这个网红姿势

纯瞎扯。

卷先生这么些天来难得睡了个好觉，大白天的阳光在房间里肆意挥洒。  
卷从来不知道自家的窗帘竟然这么透光，他以前都是天刚蒙蒙亮的时候就出门了的。  
他翻了个身，把脸整个埋进了枕头里，挣扎许久后，从被子里艰难地伸出一手摁灭了台灯，然后再没了动作。  
等他强打起精神，爬起来的第一件事就是查看时间，打开手机才发现已经中午十一点多了。  
卷：“……”他还从来没起这么晚过。

虽然没有赖床赖到这个时间的经历，但卷先生还是按部就班地洗漱、做饭，然后在喝咖啡的时候拿起了一张纸片查看。  
那正是他老板送的音乐节门票。  
上面记着的地址离家不远，时间是今明两天下午三点。  
“……”卷把门票放到了一边，喝完了最后一口咖啡。  
去看看也好。

——————

“谁是宝贝啊？”  
现场异常火爆，卷先生被重重人群挤在最中间，但还是能清晰地看到台子上穿着无袖背心致力于撩人的立风。  
“你————！！”  
现场观众异常兴奋，齐声大喊时的音量让卷感觉头晕目眩。  
台子上的人仿佛是被这少有的整齐惊到了，有点不好意思地笑了一下，喝了口水后才对着话筒说道：“宝贝带你们去新世界。”

散场后，立风一个人哼着歌走进停车场，此时天色略暗，晚风扫在身上让他打了个哆嗦，然后加快了走向自己车子的步伐。  
离车子几步远的时候，他隐约看见附近好像有一个人靠着，但是看不清楚。  
于是他就这样站在原地，用车钥匙摁亮了车灯，借着灯光反射到眼镜上的光泽，他突然认出来那是华卷。  
一整周的分别让卷先生饱受“相思之苦”，愈演愈烈的信息素饥渴引起的并发症让他心力交瘁，不同的是，立风却有自己的生活节奏，看起来不仅没有痛苦，甚至还比之前过得更加欢乐自在了一些。  
卷清楚地看到不远处的立风先是在原地僵了一下，然后什么也没说，转身拔腿就跑。  
从生理上来说，alpha会普遍比omega更有力量一些，虽然在这样的世界观下，人的体质各不相同，性别并不是绝对的，尤其立风更不能算做“软弱无力”，要是他有意隐藏，基本没人可以发现他的第二性征。但卷先生还是以微妙的一点胜算抓住了立风，虽然脸上挂了点彩。  
楼梯间拐角处，两个人剧烈的喘息填满了整个狭小的空间，立风断断续续地说道：“你…你抓我干什么！”  
卷重新制住在说话时险些挣脱开来的立风，从他的背后反剪住他的双手，压在墙上，勉强平复好呼吸之后，凑近他的脸悄声说道：“为什么离家出走？”  
离家出走？  
立风被他问得一时没反应过来，连挣扎都忘了，然后才想起他收拾包裹跑去别的地方住、还连续好几天不跟卷先生联系，要是说起来还真就叫离家出走。  
“……”  
他一时哑然，突然不知道该怎么说话了。  
他一直不出声，卷也一直等着他，虽然手上还牢牢地把着立风，半点劲都没松，好像生怕他又跑没影了似的。  
“这么想我，应该早一点来找啊？”  
等待许久得到的话语，竟然不带一点严肃认真，也没有半点被别人控制住的紧张，语气里全是莫名其妙的轻浮。  
卷知道立风向来是个无法预测的bug，无论身处什么样的境地，他总有奇奇怪怪的办法来找到出路，所以他总是这样，不慌不忙，不紧不慢，甚至还能倒出功夫来调戏一下帅哥。  
“你总是这样。”  
立风这边还在为窥得一点卷先生的真心沾沾自喜，突然感觉到背后的人凑近他左耳边传来低沉的一句话，当时就感觉麻了半边身子，周围一圈皮肤上的汗毛都因这一句话立了起来。  
卷先生不再执着于与他再多说什么话，趁着立风没反应过来的时候，把他脖子上挂着的黑色choker挪开，在亮出来的腺体上狠狠咬了一口。  
“你……”  
立风感觉到自己的脑袋里面有轰地一声震响，血液都向着头顶和颈后冲去；然后在得到alpha后续注入的信息素后，又有滚烫的热度从他的后颈扩散，顺着血管爬遍身体的每一处。  
卷禁锢着他的手劲略有放松，他借机向后一击肘，让卷向后退了半步。  
不过现在就算他挣脱开，也于事无补，跟他完成过终身标记的alpha要是重新向腺体注入信息素，就会让他强行进入发情期。

【如果alpha在omega临近下一次发情的时候完成这道工序，就会让对方提前发情，但是如果omega还远远不到下一次发情，那么此次的强制性发情只会维持一两个小时，然后自动结束。】

即便是暂时的，发情带给立风的影响却不打丝毫折扣，他的手捂着自己刚刚愈合又添心伤的后颈，转过身看见面无表情的卷先生，突然打从心底里冒出一团火来。  
“你这看不懂的面瘫……”  
他气愤地朝前迈出一步，瞄准卷先生的侧脸给了他结结实实的一拳。  
即便因为发情打了点折扣，这一拳的分量还是极重，再加上卷也没躲，任由立风将他的头打得侧到一边，留下了一团刺目的红痕。  
立风打完了也没想到他竟然就这样站着结结实实地受了他一拳，本来有点惊讶和愧疚，但是见到卷先生接下来竟然还是像根木头似的在原地站桩，看也不看他，话也不说，甚至连一声痛呼他其实都没听到。  
立风磨了两下发痒的后槽牙，硬掰过卷先生的脸，对着他好不容易流露出吃惊表情的脸硬生生啃了上去。

随着时间的推逝，卷信息素在立风的身体里持续扩大着影响，他早已无法抑制住自己不停向外扩散的信息素。卷是短时间内才从他这里尝到甜头的终身伴侣，加上情绪的剧烈起伏，自然也被他牵动着着向外扩散自己的信息素。  
而现在骤然之间的肌肤相贴，就像是对着干燥木柴弹了一星火苗，在那一瞬间点燃了两个人高涨的情绪和性欲；他们几乎是在发疯一样的互相啃咬，手臂用力在肉体上抚摸、抓挠，形成一道道发红的淤痕。  
卷在粗重喘息当中带着立风向后倒去，两三步后压着他让他坐在墙角。身后有墙壁依靠着借力，更让他们肆无忌惮，卷连衣服都没脱，两只手顺着立风宽松的衣服缝隙钻到里面去，在他敏感的背部留下让他愈加难耐的火苗。  
“我……啊……”  
立风忍不住了似的呻吟出声，下一秒就被眼疾手快的卷先生捂住了，他瞪着一双熬红了的眼睛对卷发出无声控诉。  
卷没有与他对视，只在他耳边轻声道：“不要叫到引来别人。”  
立风后背泛起了一阵冷流，这才想起他们现在身在哪里。  
他轻轻点了点头，果然闭紧了嘴巴没再敢出声。  
卷撤开手掌后，立风嘲讽地小声说道：“你倒是知道这是什么地方，几分钟前怎么不考虑一下。”  
卷先生没有反驳，因为他确实是热血上头，欠考虑了。  
他吻上立风的嘴巴，阻止对方再继续问罪，手则是悄悄地顺着立风的后脊划向下方。  
“唔……”  
立风的手反射性地弹了一下，似乎是想要去阻止卷，但在中途又转了方向，最后搭在卷先生肩膀上，把布料抓得变形。

  
立风粗喘着躲开卷先生的嘴巴，去咬他通红的耳尖，轻佻地说：“你……要扩张到什么时候？嗯……”  
卷正好又增加了一根手指，进得深了些，让他浑身一颤，拖着长音笑道：“不要让我以为你不行啊……”  
卷先生的喉结滚动，终究还是撤出了湿漉漉的手指。

  
“啊……”  
立风两手撑在卷先生的肩膀上，闭着眼慢慢往下坐，嘴巴里忍不住偶尔溢出轻轻的叹息，音量倒也不大。  
卷先生直盯着他的脸，突然有了一种想要恶作剧的冲动。  
坐到底的立风发出了一声长长的喟叹，他睁开眼，迷茫地低头看，“到……底了吗？好深……”  
卷在他睁开眼睛的时候就已经移开了视线，这会轻柔地掰过他的脸，与他接吻。  
“嗯……”  
立风复又闭上了眼睛，卷先生揉捏他后颈腺体的动作让他觉得很舒服，像是被家人的信息素保护起来一样，让他有点放松，以至于没有察觉到卷又在挪动位置。  
卷先生温柔又有力地在立风的唇角请啄，然后说道：“转一下。”  
“？”  
立风还没反应过来，就保持着插入的姿势被卷手动转了一圈，变成了背对着后入的姿势。  
立风的心里警铃大作，手忙脚乱地想逃，却被卷先生拽回去了。  
卷从后面分开他的双腿，让他整个人坐在自己跪坐着的腿上，然后边吻他的脖颈边说道，“这样才算深。”  
立风虽然心里边在打鼓，脖子附近的毛发因卷先生的气息而立了起来，他面上却表现很不在意，语气里还特地带了点嘲弄的意思：“力所能及，尽力即可。”  
卷先生又不说话了，他默默地又向前移动了一下，直到把立风挤在他自己和墙壁的缝隙之间，才发起进攻。  
“啊…！等……”  
应该是早有预料，卷先生在立风刚刚发出叫喊的下一秒，立刻就拿手捂住了他的嘴巴，“不要叫。”  
刚一开始，立风就开始后悔了，要是在还有体力的时候少招惹一下卷先生，也不至于会落到现在这个地步。  
后入达到的那种恐怖的深度让他几乎是出于本能地想要逃跑，然而这个姿势把他整个人牢牢地锁在墙与卷的中间，无用的剧烈挣扎反而消耗掉了他的体力，让他在颠簸之中失去平衡，让卷在冲撞的时候加上他本人的体重，每一次进入都是令他头皮发麻的深。  
“唔……唔，呜……”  
立风满脸是泪，他被捂住的嘴巴无法出声，不过几次抽插就达到了一次无声的高潮。他双手手指无意识地抠着墙壁，骨节和指尖都因过度用力而失去血色，泛着骇人的青白。  
卷先生发现后立刻撤回了捂住立风嘴巴的手，转而控制住了他的手臂，然后在他泛红的腺体上安抚性地亲吻。  
“一会就好了…再等一下。”  
恍惚中，立风听到这么一句话。  
下一刻，他感受到体内的卷慢慢抽了出来，挪了个角度，然后又用力挤进了他体内的一道分岔。  
“嗬……啊……”  
这样的姿势进得深，自然在插入内腔的时候，也有额外的优势。  
刚才高潮的时候，立风的内腔就食髓知味似的打开了。  
内腔的上一次放开也不过是一周以前而已，一周的时间过去，体外的痕迹都已经恢复，而他的体内却还没有回过劲来，它开的口比第一次要更大一些，所以卷几乎是立刻就察觉到了。  
卷先生用牙齿轻轻卡在立风的后颈上，没有用力。他控制着自己以匀速慢慢进入那道隐秘的窄道，虽然忘记了阻止立风出声，但立风似乎也没有发出很大的声音，这让他也勉强松了口气。

傍晚无人的停车场，几缕凉爽的风在空荡的空间内游过，吹走人白日里的燥热，然而对于现在角落里的一对野鸳鸯来说，只能算是杯水车薪了。  
立风的格子衫被卷先生搭在立风的双手上盖着，以免他又去抠墙伤到手指；唯一穿在身上的无袖背心也跟没穿没什么两样了，它被卷先生扯到变形，早就失去了蔽体的作用；裸露出来的白皙肩膀和后颈上全都布满了晶莹的体液，和卷乱啃留下的各种牙印。  
卷已经没在注意保持与墙之间的距离，立风的上身整个俯下，手指隔着被他揪得扭曲的衬衫撑在墙壁上，嘴巴里随着卷的频率冒着断断续续的轻声呻吟。  
“啊！……卷…”  
他突然绷紧了身体，背部线条好看得要命。与此同时，身体内部也跟着一起收紧了，卷被绞得“嘶”了一声，低头去吻立风赤裸的背肌。  
“我……又……”立风猛吸了几口空气，才气不顺似的接道：“你快一点。”  
“好。”  
卷在他看不到的地方点头，几下抽插之后，最后一次用力冲进了最里面，阴茎头部快速成结，卡在内腔的最深处。  
接下来要等几分钟才能彻底结束，卷从背后抱住了立风，不停地在自己制造出来的痕迹上亲来亲去。

空气安静了很久之后，立风发出一声叹息，说了一句话。  
卷听后在立风的颈处停留了很久，却没接什么话。  
两个人就这样沉默着拥抱了很久，等一切真的结束之后，卷收拾好现场的狼藉，打横抱起昏昏欲睡的立风回到车上。  
十几分钟后，车子匀速从停车场里开出来，远远地驶离了。

——————

一周前。  
卷先生请了一天的假，全部用来打扫房子了，晚上则带着久久不能平复的心情，勉强入睡。

六天前。  
卷一大早就被自己设置的闹钟吵醒，他黑着脸关掉闹钟，挂着浅淡的黑眼圈收拾好自己，就出门上班了。  
直到下午三点钟，一通陌生号码打到了他手机上，十分钟后，他跟老板请了第二天一下午的假，老板虽然意外，但也并没多说什么就批准了。

五天前。  
下午一点，从来不早退的卷先生收拾好了自己的东西，准时从公司出发去赴约。  
二十分钟后，一丝不苟的卷先生推开一间咖啡馆的前门，馆内最深处有一张桌子，后面坐着的人正翘着二郎腿喝咖啡，听到开门声的他向门口看去，果然就和卷先生打了个照面。  
与寸头男人四目相对，卷的表情没什么太大变化，只有眉头稍微皱出了点起伏。随后他轻合上咖啡馆的门，抬脚就走向了十辰于的桌子。

——————

时间推回到现在。  
天色已经完全黑了下来，一辆银白色的车子从繁忙的车流中驶出，进了一家静谧的小区。  
卷先生把车子停进家里的停车场，熄火之后，没有离开驾驶座，双手搭在方向盘上不知道在想些什么。  
在这样的一片静默之中，立风平稳的呼吸声变得越发清晰，他睡着了。  
“……”  
卷先生叹了口气，他小心翼翼地拔出车钥匙，下车把后座睡得正香的立风给抱了出来。  
好像比一周前轻了很多。  
他顺手扣上车门，带着这个久违的另一位主人回了家，漆黑一片的客厅似乎也终于显得没有那么冰冷了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 故事发展想了好久，我太难了tat

**Author's Note:**

> 卷飒abo！立风跟卷卷一个姓总觉得怪怪的，所以让立风多了个叫做十辰于的哥哥。


End file.
